


Kids in adults

by IcyTouch



Category: Free!
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Caring, Domestic Boyfriends, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff, I Tried, I'm sick myself just tryna cope here, M/M, NO INCEST OKAY, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Ikuya is an early riser.Today, he sleeps in.





	Kids in adults

What he wakes up from this morning is not the feeling of Kisumi's sleepy attempts to cuddle up closer to him nor the first light like usual, not even the sound of his alarm clock (something he rarely needs to hear since he's always up half an hour early) has woken him up.

It's the most horrendous pain he's ever felt in his life.

His neck hurts so much he can barely move it, every nerve in his head is ablaze with a burning ache and his vision throbs, matching his unrhythmical breathing. He can't focus on any outlines - everything is a big, grey blur before his eyes. Ikuya sits up, whimpers quietly and lifts one hand to rub his forehead in a desperate attempt to ease the pain a little bit, but the pressure only makes it worse and he drops back into the sheets with a groan.

"Ow..."

The dim light that is filtering in through the curtains hurts, burns his closed eyes and it feels like his head will explode any second if he has to stay in this much too bright room any longer. Reaching one arm out weakly and flinching at the new wave of agony that makes his head ache in so many brutal ways, he drags a pillow over his face and everything turns pitch black

Never before has darkness been so comforting.

Ikuya breathes a sigh of relief, drops his arm back down. But life only treats him to a short break, then he hears the door open and a person pads towards his curled up figure on the bed.

"Good morning, babe", a sweet voice purrs close to his ear and warm air tickles the sensitive skin there. "Wakey wakey, Ikuya-chan, you slept quite long this morning!"

_Not yet..._

He wants to push Kisumi away, but his body doesn't comply. The bedsheets feel clammy against his skin as he tries to roll over instead as a signal that he's not willing to get up today, his skin is damp with sweat all over.

"Come on, baby, it's almost half past six and you need to get up", Kisumi coaxes, slips his hand under the blanket and wants to tickle Ikuya like he always does to get his boyfriend out of bed, but freezes in surprise when he feels how much heat Ikuya's body is radiating.

A small laugh escapes him and he carefully crawls onto the bed to wrap one arm around his boyfriend.

"Hm... did you have a nightmare or are you horny? Because I think waking up in a cold sweat like this can be either."

Ikuya whimpers softly when he feels Kisumi's lips ghosting over his neck and tries to reach out one hand towards him, but none of his muscles seems to work accordingly. It's like someone has rewired his entire brain over night.

"K-Kisumi...", he chokes out pathetically and his boyfriend perks up, giggling.

"Oh well, we don't have time for sex now, I'm supposed to be in class at eight and knowing you, you'd probably make sure I'm at least fifty minutes late, so-"

"Stop talking", Ikuya whimpers under his breath and squeezes his eyes shut even tighter as if it will help to block out the noise. "Please, just let me go back to sleep..."

Kisumi is astonished. Within seconds, his amusement turns into an uncontrollable surge of worry because if there's one thing he hates about his boyfriend between all the love and amazing sex, then it's that Ikuya is an early riser. He's up at six in the morning without complaints and not even during the weekends and holidays can Kisumi keep him in bed past eight - much to his dismay, since he absolutely _loves_ to sleep in and with Ikuya by his side, it's even better to spend the whole morning in their room. When his boyfriend hasn't been up before him today, he should've immediately noticed that something is wrong.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to tease you", he whispers meekly and runs the back of his hand over Ikuya's flushed cheek. "Are you not feeling well?"

The touch feels cool against his heated skin and instinctively, Ikuya moves into it, turns over slightly and takes a soft, shuddering breath.

"Can you get me some painkillers? My head..."

"O-Of course!", Kisumi agrees and hastily climbs to his feet, almost tripping as he hurries to the bathroom.

His hands are shaking as he knocks a few things down from the cupboars in search for the requested medicine and almost sighs in relief when he finally gets ahold of it. On his way back, he stops by the kitchen for a glass of water and then makes a beeline back to the bedroom. Ikuya is huddled up beneath a heap of blankets and despite his hair being dark with sweat already, he's shaking.

"Oh dear, this looks really bad", Kisumi mumbles as he approaches the bed and sets everything down on the small sidetable. "You're coming down with a bad fever."

He places his hand on Ikuya's forehead to check on his temperature and frowns.

"Looks like we're both going to stay home today."

His boyfriend just shakes his head with chattering teeth and buries himself even deeper in the bedsheets while Kisumi pops one of the painkillers out of the package.

"No, y-you can go to c-class, I'll be okay o-on my own...", Ikuya whispers and takes the small pill, swallowing it dry before Kisumi can even hand him the water.

Anything to get rid of this horrid pain. Now, his boyfriend's initial frown has turned into a full-on scowl as he leans forward and his eyes narrow.

"Ikuya, you're _sick,_ I'm not leaving you alone! What if you pass out or something happens to you while I'm gone? I'd never let myself live that down. So stay put while I get some more stuff we'll probably need."

With those firm, maybe a bit harsh words, Kisumi gets back up and leaves the room. First thing to grab are a few towels, fever reducers, two bottles of water, some crackers and the blanket they usually keep on the couch for evening cuddles. He carries everything back to Ikuya and places it down on a nearby chair, then swiftly disappears into the bathroom once more to wet one of the towels. When he returns, his boyfriend is shifting to look at him with bleary eyes.

"What a-are you doing t-there?"

Kisumi sits down on the edge of the bed and smiles down at him while gently draping the cool, damp towel over his forehead.

"I'm just taking care of you. Why don't you try to go back to sleep again? Or do you need anything else?", he hums softly. "I brought some crackers if you feel up to eat."

Ikuya curls up against him, rests his head on Kisumi's thigh and allows his lids to slide shut again.

"N-No. Just... just stay here", he breathes quietly.

"Of course", Kisumi agrees and starts to run his fingers through Ikuya's sticky hair. "As long as you'd like me to. Today is your sick day and you can have whatever you want."

He gets comfortable, leans against the headboard and continues his loving caresses while his boyfriend drifts in and out of consciousness for quite some time, then exhaustion gets the better of him and with a soft sigh, he's out like a light. Kisumi smiles and watches as Ikuya calms down remarkably in his sleep. Hopefully, the fever will subside soon. He's not exactly sure what may have caused the sudden illness, but it's going to be fine as long as Ikuya rests up now and lets himself recover.

 _He has this unbearable habit of pushing himself too hard,_ Kisumi muses to himself as he closes his eyes too and decides to take a nap as well. After all, he's still tired and sleep doesn't take long to wrap him in comfortable darkness.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

The feeling of his stomach twisting makes Ikuya sit bolt upright abruptly and out of pure reflex, his hand comes up to cover his mouth. Sunlight, even brighter than before, is seeping through the crack of the curtains, he clambers to his feet and stumbles over to close them completely. After his trembling hand uncurls from the heavy fabric, he sinks to the floor with a low sob. Pain is pulsing down his head and neck, sends heat coursing through his veins like liquid fire until he's tearing at his shirt to get rid of it. The damp fabric sticks to him like a second skin and it takes him all willpower just to pull it over his head.

_It's so hot in here... Why is it so hot...?_

Ikuya is panting, gasping for air, but no oxygen reaches his lungs. The feeling isn't unfamiliar to him. With every breath he sucks past his lips, the nausea gets worse and worse until he doubles over, gagging and trying desperately not to throw up on the floor. Eyes swimming with tears, Ikuya looks around with only one desperate thought that rises from his subconscious mind.

_Aniki, where are you?_

Dizzy and close to passing out, he loses all power and slams down into the floor. Every inch of his body that hits the ground aches in protest while he just sobs through gritted teeth.

He's not twenty anymore, he's twelve again, lying on the floor in front of his bed because he's tripped while standing up and his stomach aches so much he's crying when he hears someone hurrying towards him.

Suddenly, a cool hand touches his burning skin and gently helps him to lift his head.

"I'm here, Ikuya, I'm here, it's fine. Are you going to throw up? Come, hold onto me."

The person before him is blurry and in the twilight, he can see amber hair and painfully familiar, worried eyes. For a moment, all that wavers and he's not sure if the flash of pink and purple has been reality or not, but he reaches out his trembling hands anyway and claws Natsuya's shirt.

"A-Aniki!", he cries out in despair like the little boy he's once been. "Don't... don't go away, don't go away anymore!"

Hands run through his hair, gently, lovingly, only for a moment, then there are strong arms encircling him and hoisting him up.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ikuya. I'm right here, I'm holding you right now", a voice whispers and Ikuya can't help the shaking of his shoulders as he leans his head against Natsuya's chest and tries to fight the nausea down again.

Their house looks different. There are no wooden panels, no shoji doors, no familiar pictures on the walls. His head spins in circles and the pain forces a choked sound from his throat again, but Natsuya is here and it's okay as long as he is. _Everything_ is okay as long as Natsuya is here. He's being seated upon the edge of something, gentle hands steady him so he won't fall and then, he feels something wet being pressed against his face.

"Ikuya, can you hear me? Can you talk?"

His body is shaking under the weight of a sudden seizure and his jaw aches from how hard he has to clench it.

"Say something, anything! Ikuya!"

Natsuya grabs his shoulders and holds him, but he isn't Natsuya anymore. His amber hair has turned bright pink and his eyes are of a shady purple.

"I c-can't t-talk", Ikuya chokes out aggressively and tries to shake the person's hands off.

His insides convulse, tighten into a knot and the sour taste of bile rises into his mouth. Next thing he knows is that he's leaning over something and his body is heaving like his guts have decided to turn inside out while he empties his stomach. Tears run down his cheeks, add to the disgusting sensation and he sobs pathetically before dropping against the nearby wall with closed eyes.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Are you feeling better?"

Someone wipes his mouth and chin, strokes his hair and gently pulls it into a loose ponytail. Just like Natsuya has always done.

"I want Aniki!", he whimpers, curls up into himself and trembles, wide-eyed and feeling absolutely miserable. "I w-want my b-brother."

"Shh, darling, don't cry, it's alright. You know what, I'll call him. I'll call Natsuya for you, okay? Maybe he can stop by."

The person shuffles for a moment, then they rest a hand on his arm, rub gentle circles into the pale skin and through the white noise that's buzzing in his ears, Ikuya hears a quiet beeping sound that keeps repeating over and over and over until his eyes start to close from how monotone it is.

"Natsuya?", the sweet voice next to him suddenly chimes. "Thank God, you finally picked up."

Silence for a moment.

"Really? That's... that's great! Listen, no, listen to me, can you come over? Ikuya-"

Another voice, strangely muffled echoes through the room and Ikuya wills himself to look if someone else is there, but it's empty except for the two of them.

"No, of course not! But he is... he came down with a fever this morning and now he keeps asking for you... Yes, he thought you were here for a while, I suppose... Yes. Yes, I'll do that. Hey, baby?"

He lifts his head slightly to stare at the young man next to him, but his vision wavers again and he shuts his eyes once more to keep the rising sickness at bay. Instead of retreating, the wave of pink shuffles closer and something is placed close to his ear.

"Ikuya? Ikuya, it's me", someone suddenly speaks very softly. "Can you hear me? I'm on my way, Nao is driving me to your apartment. Don't worry, I'll be there soon, I promise."

Nodding deliriously, Ikuya clutches his stomach and surrenders to the exhaustion once more.

※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※ ◎ ※

"Poor kid, he looks horrible. Is he sleeping?"

"I don't know, he's been in and out of it ever since I called you."

"Did he throw up, too?"

"Yeah, while he was in some kind of fever dream. He called me Aniki and had a short fit where he hissed at me that he couldn't talk and trembled so violently that it actually made me think I had to call an ambulance."

The voices are coming from far down the dark tunnel and only when warm hands cup his face and someone breathes a soft kiss to his forehead, Ikuya manages to raise his gaze. He's met with the sight of ember eyes and then, Natsuya smiles.

"Hey there, little brother. How are you holding up?"

Without really waiting for an answer, he scoops Ikuya into his arms and carries him out of the bathroom.

"I heard you didn't want to get taken care of by your loving boyfriend?", Natsuya hums as they're walking down the hallway. "I was quite surprised when Kisumi said you were calling for me. Not that I'm complaining, I feel honored that my baby brother still resorts to me when he's sick, even after everything I put you through."

He gently settles Ikuya on the bed, tugs one of the blankets over his shivering body and sits down next to him with crossed legs. His little brother opens both eyes to look at him for a split second, then he slumps back down into the pillows and reaches out one hand towards him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Aniki", he manages to whisper huskily and feels Natsuya gently squeeze his hand in return.

"Of course. Anything for you."

His heart clenches as he looks down at Ikuya and for a moment, he's not twenty-two either but fourteen again and his little brother is sick and he doesn't know when their mom will be home. So he just does what he's done back then - leans down and holds Ikuya's hand and kisses his forehead with a smile.

"You can always count on me."

For a moment, Ikuya looks just like that day in their childhood: tired, pale, a little shaky but relieved to have him by his side. Then, he closes his eyes.

"I'll make something to eat while he rests up", Nao's soft voice suddenly chimes from the doorway and Natsuya looks up at his boyfriend with a grateful smile. "Some chicken broth should help soothe his stomach."

"Thanks a lot, Nao."

While the silverhaired man strolls over to the kitchen, his gaze falls upon Kisumi, who is sitting by the table, face down and staring ahead blankly.

"Hey, are you feeling unwell too?", he asks worriedly and tugs a chair over to join him. "You're quite pale as well."

Kisumi's purple eyes study his kind face for a moment, then he sighs and shakes his head.

"No, that's not it, I'm fine."

Even as he speaks, he moves closer without really wanting to until he's close enough for Nao to reach out his hand and pet his hair. The older man smiles softly and starts stroking down his shoulders and back.

"Obviously not. Do you want to talk about it?"

His voice is so soothing, caring and concerned that Kisumi huffs and closes his eyes.

"I just... I thought if Ikuya wanted anyone by his side when he's sick, it would be me. But even after everything that's been going down between him and Natsuya, he still prefers him over me."

Nao chuckles softly and holds out both arms to offer a hug and Kisumi leans against his chest, sniffling.

"Silly. I've never seen Ikuya happier than when he is with you. Natsuya is... well, he's still his older brother, he's always been the one who has taken care of Ikuya. And if my guesses are correct, Ikuya will probably die of embarrassment when he finds out that he's forced you to see him like this. He's pretty self-conscious when it comes to you", he muses and curls his fingers into the younger man pink locks time and time again.

Kisumi doesn't answer. His breathing calms down to a slow, steady rhythm and when Nao notices that he's fast asleep, his lips curl into a smile.

"Natsuya!", he calls out quietly.

Steps approach the kitchen and then, his boyfriend appears in the doorway.

"Looks like they're both a little exhausted. Seriously, sometimes I can't believe they're almost the same age as us", Natsuya giggles and helps Nao to get Kisumi to the bedroom as well.

The moment Ikuya senses the warmth next to him, he curls into his boyfriend's chest and relaxes visibly while Kisumi slowly drapes one arm across his trim waist. Sighing, Natsuya leans against the doorframe and smiles when Nao rests his chin upon his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"That my little brother tries so hard to be a grown-up when he's still such a child."

He turns his head to the side, places a tender kiss on Nao's cheek and winks mischievously.

"I wouldn't mind getting sick as well just to keep you at home and make you care for me all day long."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first attempt at writing something that could be called a weak sickfic, so spare me please (๑>ᴗ<๑) I originally wanted it to display more IkuKisu but I just love brotherly affection and so I decided to let it slack off into a very very brotherly NatsuKuya-story~
> 
> At my dear friend: plz don't hurt me _*hides behind the bush of shame*_
> 
> Love,  
> (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
